memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Hanne Lindholm
| occupation = Assistant Chief Flight Control Officer (2332-2334) Chief Flight Control Officer (2334-2340) Second Officer (2337-2340) unknown position (2340-2341) First Officer (2341-2348) Commanding Officer (2348-2365) unknown position (2365-2376) | serial number = | posting = (2332-2340) Starbase 11 (2340-2341) (2341-2348) (2348-2361) unknown training ship (2361-2365) Starfleet Command (2365-2376) | rank = (2332) (2334) (2336) (2339) (2343) (2348) (2365) (2370) (2376) | status = Active (2376) | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = Married (2336) | spouse = Thomas O'Reilly | children = Scott O'Reilly | relative = | image2 = | caption2 = }} Hanne Lindholm was a Human Starfleet officer active in the 24th century. History Early career and USS Lyra Lindholm attended Starfleet Academy from 2328 to 2332. Her first assignment was to the . She served for two years as assistant chief flight control officer before being promoted to lieutenant junior grade and made chief flight control officer. Ensign Thomas O'Reilly came to the Lyra one year later, in 2335. The two became romantically involved and married the next year. In 2337, Lindholm was named second officer, with a commensurate rank increase to full lieutenant. A year later, she became pregnant with her and Thomas' son Scott. At this point in time, families were not commonly found aboard starships—transfers to planets, starbases, or other facilities better equipped to accommodate families were usual—but Lindholm and O'Reilly were reluctant to leave. Captain Mahkora sh'Yandev was equally loath to lose the two, especially considering Lindholm's status, and made the necessary arrangements for them to stay aboard. Starbase 11 and USS Tatsumi They would remain there until 2340, when Thomas was offered a promotion with a transfer to Starbase 11. Again, Lindholm was hesitant to leave, but decided she would rather be with her husband and son. The Lindholm-O'Reillys made the move, but trouble soon followed. As Thomas thrived in his new position, Hanne grew restless. She missed starship duty, so Thomas urged her to apply for another post. Opportunity came the next year when Lindholm was offered an assignment to the as first officer. She gladly accepted and upon her departure, she and Thomas exchanged goodbyes for the first of many times. Lindholm relished the new challenges of command aboard the Tatsumi. Two years after her arrival, she was promoted to commander, having been made a lieutenant commander on the Lyra a year after Scott's birth. At about this time, Thomas received another transfer, this time to the Starfleet facility on Psi Vesta IV. Again, father and son packed up and moved. Numerous visits in both directions followed during the next few years, but for the most part, they remained separate. USS Ballard and later career In 2348, Lindholm was made a captain and received her own command: the . Of note among the initial crew of the Ballard was a young woman named Carmen Falco, a cadet with provisional rank undergoing field training. She would request reassignment after her graduation and remain aboard the Ballard for at least twenty-eight years, along the way becoming Lindholm's close friend, protégée, and successor as well as a friend to Scott O'Reilly. In her second year of command, Lindholm suggested to her husband that their son come live with her for a few years; after all, it would be an enriching experience and he had been too young at the time to remember his time on the Lyra. He agreed, and so eleven-year-old Scott soon arrived on the Ballard. The experience was indeed valuable; his three years aboard saw the beginnings of his friendship with Falco and perhaps influenced his later choice to pursue his own command. Ultimately, Lindholm presided over a fruitful and impressive seventeen years of missions before accepting a promotion to Rear Admiral lower half in 2365. She oversaw many successful projects in the following eleven years and was made a Vice Admiral in 2376, only a few months after her son's promotion to captain and assignment to the . Category:Humans Category:Admirals Category:Starfleet admirals Category:Vice admirals Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Ballard (NCC-42823) personnel Category:Star Trek: Infinite Voyages characters